keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Blue Truck
The Blue Truck is a troublesome truck. Bio When Salty went to fetch Bill and Ben to collect an oil train because of Ryan being busy on Sodor, the cheeky twins were having fun playing with the Troublesome Trucks and bumping them onto a track. The Blue Truck was one of the trucks to be demolished on that track, he told Bill and Ben not to bump him because he'll pay them out but they didn't listen. Bill bumped the truck and Ben pushed him onto the track straight off the rails! Later on, when Salty left the two were still having fun playing and bumping trucks off the rails and the Blue Truck was one of them and he was looking quite cross with the two and afterwards no one knows what happened to this truck. In the thirteenth season, the Blue Truck returns and was pulled by Neville, thinking that the Blue Truck talked, when it was actually Toad. Persona The Blue Truck is troublesome and does not have a care in the world for any of the engines on the railway, only caring for his fellow troublesome trucks. Basis Like most troublesome trucks, the Blue Truck is a 7 plank end door wagon. Livery The Blue Truck is painted blue and his wheels are painted black. Appearances *Season 12: The Mystery Train *Season 13: Toad Gets Towed (does not speak) *Season 14: S.C.Ruffey's Sweet Tooth *Season 15: The Maron Station Makeover (two do not speak) Trivia *The Blue Truck is the second troublesome truck to be introduced with a CGI face in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Adventures, the first were the New Troublesome Trucks. *In one of Keekre24's collection videos, the Blue Truck is referred to as "The Dairy Car". Gallery Click here to view the gallery for the Blue Truck. Category:Characters Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks Category:Antagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Vehicles Category:Standard Gauge Category:4 Wheels Category:Blue Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Introduced in 2013 Category:Retired Items Category:Retired in 2017 Category:2013 Category:Males Category:2013 Items Category:2013 Debuts Category:Items that are Wooden Railway Category:New in 2013 Category:Fisher Price Category:Introduced Category:Blue Trucks Category:Male Characters Category:Wooden Railway Category:Blue Vehicles Category:Items Category:Villains Category:Open Trucks Category:Keekre24 Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Square Faces Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Blue Items Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Rolling Stock Characters with Faces Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:Merchandise Only Characters Category:Merchandise Only Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters without Names Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Non TV Series Category:Non TV Series Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Items with Faces Category:2013 Characters Category:2013 Characters with Faces Category:2013 Characters that go on Rail Category:TWR Characters Category:NWR Category:On Rail Category:Merchandise Exclusive Category:Blue Characters that go on Rail Category:Blue On Rail Category:Toy Only Characters Category:Toy Characters Category:Characters who don't Work Category:Non Try Me Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters Category:Characters with Merchandise